<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Ride by MoonlitLilium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370961">Late Night Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium'>MoonlitLilium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Motorcycles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no spoilers tho, probably ooc i don't really care tho, takes place during act 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juza takes Banri for a ride on his motorcycle (for his birthday).</p><p>Just a drabble for our boy's b-day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Settsu.” Banri hadn’t even fully stepped into the dorm’s entrance when Juza’s voice greeted him. He notices Juza sitting on the single step, jacket and shoes on like he’s ready to go out. The glint of the keys to Juza’s motorcycle also catch his eye. He must be going somewhere a little farther than usual. Banri couldn’t help his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, what’s up? You going somewhere?” Juza’s gaze shifts between Banri and some interesting spot on the wall, looking like he’s deliberating something in his mind. Banri raises an eyebrow, “just out with it dude, or I’m gonna go inside.” That seems to kick Juza out of his inner turmoil, as he watched Juza take a deep breath and turn back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna go for a ride?” There’s a slight tinge of red to Juza’s cheeks as he asks. Banri lets out a chuckle. That’s what Juza was agonizing over?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, let me go put my stuff down,” Banri says as he slips off his shoes and heads toward the dorm’s living room. Juza lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wasn’t really sure why he was so nervous. He and Banri had been so busy lately they hadn’t really seen much of each other outside of early mornings and late nights if Juza was still awake. After they started dating not too long ago (and probably before that, not that Juza would admit it to Banri’s face), Juza began to realize how much he liked to be around Banri. They didn’t have to talk to each other, but just sitting next to him on the sofa or doing school work in their shared dorm room was comforting to Juza. Not having that made him a bit antsy.</p><p> </p><p> A gentle hand on his shoulder roped him out of his thoughts. Banri had a soft smile on his face, one he only used when the two were alone.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we going?” Juza stood in reply and took one of Banri’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Juza followed with a small smile of his own before leading Banri out to his bike. It had finally been a year since Juza got this license. He was finally able to take Muku for a ride not too long ago and he often took Taichi for rides if Omi was busy. Despite that, this would be the first time he took Banri. Banri also picked up on that but didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>The two strapped on their helmets and Juza started up his bike, then invited Banri who, almost too quickly, hopped on the back. Juza felt Banri’s arms snake around his middle and give a gentle squeeze, prompting Juza to flush furiously from the intimate contact.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’d love to sit here and hold you, don’t you have somewhere to take me?” Banri said quietly near Juza’s ear. Juza mumbled something along the lines of “be quiet” under his breath and began to speed away from the dorm, Banri’s laughter louder than the rev of his bike’s engine.</p><p> </p><p>The ride was pleasant. The night air was cool and there weren’t many others out driving. Banri noticed Juza trying to show off every now and then. Speeding up on long stretches, being a little reckless with his turns. Banri would laugh or let out a few hollars if they weren’t too close to someone’s home. The sun had long since set when they reached their destination. </p><p> </p><p>“The beach? It’s getting a little cold for swimming isn’t it?” Banri smirked. Juza removed his helmet and shook out his hair, then gave Banri a blank stare, almost a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to swim?” Juza said earnestly. Banri’s mind simply short circuited at the honest, and very <em> cute </em> response Juza just gave him. He felt his tough guy facade breaking down. If Juza said one more thing that is just so incredibly <em> Juza </em>, Banri was likely going to start melting. He doesn't understand how Juza has this effect on him. Juza put down his helmet and walked over to stand in front of Banri, taking Banri’s hands in his own. “I wanted to spend some time with you, we haven’t really seen much of each other recently. I...I missed you.” Juza looks down at their hands and rubs his thumb over Banri’s knuckles. Next thing Juza knew he was on his ass in the wet sand with Banri straddling his waist and his face deep in Juza’s chest. Juza let out a light hearted laugh and began stroking Banri’s head with one hand, as he supported both of them with his other.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, Hyodo,” Banri’s voice was almost inaudible against Juza’s chest, but he was able to just catch it. Juza simply smiled out at the waves. </p><p> </p><p>The two sat there on the beach, enjoying the other’s company for what felt like hours. Banri doesn’t like to get mushy like this often, so Juza wants to stay as long as he possibly can. He then remembers the other reason he wanted to bring Banri out here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Settsu, happy birthday. Hope you don’t mind spending your first few moments of today with me.” Banri gives Juza a gentle jab at his side.</p><p><br/>
“Of course not dumbass, we <em> are </em> dating aren’t we?” he looks out at the waves that had been slowly creeping up to them, “there’s no one else I’d rather be here with right now,” Banri says in a voice so small he thinks only the sea itself heard him, but when Juza tightens his hold around Banri, he knows that Juza heard him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoooo, this is super self-indulgent. I just wanted to write some soft juban content for banri's birthday. Wasn't intending on this being my magnum opus or anything. Hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>